onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
St. Briss
| affiliation = Briss Kingdom }} The St. Briss was a ship that came from the Briss Kingdom. Design and Appearance St. Briss is a large, brown ship with three masts, two of which have two sails each and the third of which has one. The front mast has the largest brandishing the ship's name on the topsail, "St. Briss.," and the kingdom's emblem on the bottom, larger sail. The ship's figurehead resembles a reptile, with scales on its neck, that bears its teeth, showing the nation's practice of putting tar on their teeth to preserve them. The ship became a wreck and was ultimately destroyed by a giant sea turtle. History Past Over two hundred years ago, St. Briss and its crew traveled to Skypiea. However, they were sentenced to Cloud Drifting, leaving its crew abandoned to perish. Jaya Arc St. Briss, now a wreck, fell from the sky in front of the Straw Hats Pirates, causing them to panic. A skeleton and other debris from the wreck fell on the Going Merry's deck, scaring Usopp. Robin explained that the ship must have fallen from a sky island, and Luffy and Usopp explored the surface wreckage. She went on to explain one of the crew member's timely fate prior to the ship's wreckage, and Luffy and Usopp returned from the flotsam with a map from Skypiea. After St. Briss sank, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji dressed in makeshift diving gear and went down to look for more clues and treasure. They found several items, including a vase that disintegrated, an old Waver, a katana that shattered when Zoro tried to remove it from its sheath, and a picture of a woman with a harpoon stabbed through it. They came upon a treasure chest and opened it but were perplexed to find only a feather inside. Suddenly a large hook broke through the wall of the ship, as Masira and his crew began their operation trying to lift the wreckage back to the surface and salvage it. Masira used his breath to lift the wreckage from the Sea Floor and tried to haul it up. However, Luffy and the others got into a confrontation with Masira's underwater crew. Masira dove down and landed on top of the wreck. Luffy and the others, now with their suits off due to the air bubble formed around the ship, discussed what what happening to the ship when Masira broke through a wall, accusing them of trespassing. After he mistook an insult from Luffy to be a compliment, he became friendly with the crew. As they conversed about the East Blue, a massive sea turtle came along and bit down on the wreck. The sea turtle came to the surface with St. Briss' wreckage hanging out if its mouth, terrifying the Straw Hat and Masira Pirates. The sky became dark, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Masira resurfaced, having narrowly escaped. The sea turtle chewed the remains of St. Briss before fleeing in fear from the projected "monsters" from Skypiea. Skypiea Arc Once on Skypiea, the Straw Hats Pirates were confronted by God's Guards, and McKinley threatens to sentence them to Cloud Drifting. Conis explains the sentence, and Robin deduces that this was what likely happened to St. Briss and its crew. Trivia *"Bris" is French meaning 'breakage', befitting its condition. References Site Navigation ru:Сент Брисс de:St. Briss fr:St. Briss it:Saint Briss pl:St. Briss Category:Destroyed Ships